


Doppelgangers

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Doppelganger, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: A team from another reality arrives at the Stargate Center.





	Doppelgangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/gifts).

> 1\. Many, many thanks to my beta-reader Ladyhawk_lhflu! 
> 
> 2, Prompt; From: theemdash  
Someone (or both or the whole team) is doubled again. The double seems more emotionally vulnerable than the original and Jack and/or Daniel decides to confess their feelings. Except when the confession is made, it's made to the original, not the double. Oops.

When Jack got the call from the Stargate Center, he had just finished his shower. So he rushed over to find out what was so urgent that General Hammond interrupted his well deserved free time. He hoped that it was worth driving to the Mountain, and at the same time he hoped that it was not. 

When he sauntered into the briefing room with a flippant “I really, really hope this is important because I don’t interrupt my ‘Spa treatment’ for…,” he stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh,” he added.” He waved his fingers at four of the five persons in the room and took a seat. “Definitively worth coming in for.” 

Jack addressed the fifth person, General Hammond. “I’ll take it these are Dr. Jackson, Colonel O’Neill, etcetera, etcetera...?” He indicated the four persons sitting around the desk all in borrowed grey Air Force sweat suits. Before he could ask if they were robots, genetic experiments or doppelgangers from an alternate reality, Daniel stormed into the room, closely followed by Carter and Teal’c. 

“We heard from Walter that there are… Oh, you’re already in the briefing room.” Daniel looked from the four doppelgangers to Jack. “You are you, aren’t you?” 

Jack grinned. “Yes, Daniel. I’m not part of the sweatpants crew, so I’m me.” 

“Sure?” 

“Scout’s honor.” 

"But..."

Teal’c interrupted them. “Good to know, it's you, O’Neill.” He was the last one to take a place at the conference room table. 

Jack saw that Teal’c gave his counterpart a critical look, and he had to admit that ‘new’ Teal’c looked even more sternly than ‘their’ Teal’c. Maybe it was due to the arm that was bandaged and perhaps hurt like hell? Or they were really robots and this one tried to save energy by not moving unnecessary muscles? Jack stared a bit harder to find out if his hypothesis was true and nearly missed Hammond’s next words. 

“Well, Colonel O’Neill, you were wrong in assuming that these are Dr. Jackson and Colonel O’Neill.” Hammond regarded Jack with an amused smile. “May I present to you Professor Jackson, Mr. O’Neill, Major Carter and Civilian Consultant Teal’c.” 

Mister O’Neill? Jack addressed his counterpart directly. “You’re the only one not to have some sort of title?” Why did he feel offended by that? After all it wasn’t his reality, and usually he wasn’t that impressed by titles himself. Jack shook his head. 

“Well, I have a Master of Science,” the other O’Neill offered with a lopsided grin. “In aeronautical engineering.” 

“Jack’s an expert on everything involving machines”, Professor Jackson intervened. “He can repair just anything from a Stargate, over an Al’kesh to… to a toaster.” He waved his hands furiously, and it was clear that he was upset on O’Neill’s behalf whose smile got even broader.

“I’m sure Jack over there didn’t mean it in a negative way.” O’Neill’s look challenged Jack. 

“Of course not. We aren’t that big on titles, are we?” Jack gave his doppelganger a rueful smile. Although, so far he didn’t know if they really were doppelgangers. Time to find out. “Uhm… are you from an alternate reality? Or robots? Or what?” He searched in their faces for a clue. Teal’c was unreadable as ever; Major Carter looked exactly like their Sam when they were in a potentially dangerous situation – attentive but trying to keep her calm. And Professor Jackson? Well, he could swap places with Daniel and nobody would notice, except for the different glasses. 

But then Jack noticed that the others looked at Jackson, and from one second to the other he changed from a mere observer to the one in charge. Like Daniel could do when archaeological findings were involved, or an over-zealous snake really got onto Daniel’s nerve. 

“We aren’t robots, and we aren’t from this universe either. We assume that our gate malfunctioned when we were on our way to the Tok’ra homeworld. As I already explained to your superior, General Hammond, we are Stargate-Team One. Our Stargate program is led by Professor Catherine Langford and therefore a civilian enterprise, not a military one.” 

“But you’re the leader of Team One, aren’t you?” Daniel asked the professor with lots of obvious interest in his voice. 

“I am.” The professor nodded into Daniel’s direction, and they changed a look that Jack was unable to read. 

“Is this the first time this malfunction happens to you?” Jack turned to the professor. “Any ideas about what to do in such a situation?” He asked ‘his’ Sam Carter. “Carter, what about this cascading entropy thingy?” 

“The entropic cascade failure, sir?” When Jack nodded, she continued, “It’s too early to theorize about it. The next days will show how close our realities are. We know that the effects are directly proportional to the proximity of the other alternate reality. Let’s hope that our guests don’t come from a too distant, too dissimilar universe.” 

“Yeah, let’s hope so.” But the fact that the Stargate Center was a civilian operation and Jackson the team leader wasn’t that promising. The other big difference when they last had had visitors from an AU was the relationship between Carter and O’Neill. “Are you two married in your reality?” Jack waved his finger between _Mister_ O’Neill and Carter. 

Carter in sweatpants coughed. “We’re definitely not.” She gave Teal’c a quick glance. 

Jack sighed in relief, until Professor Jackson said proudly, “Jack is _my_ husband.” 

Now it was Jack’s turn to cough. 

\----------------------------------------------

Two days later they hadn’t made any significant progress in sending their doppelgangers back. Their own gate operated without problem, so it was difficult to find out on which level the malfunction had occurred. The good thing was that their visitors hadn’t shown any of the symptoms, long-haired Carter had shown when she had been on Earth about a year ago. Janet had feared that the increased entropy generated by four people existing in the same reality might be worse than when dealing only with one person. But so far everything was fine. 

Which brought Jack to the question, how close this reality was to theirs? They had talked a bit with the four visitors while trying to find the fault in the gate protocols but not that much, and not about very personal subjects. To find out more, Jack bought a bottle of whiskey he liked, and he invited himself into Mister O’Neill’s room when he was sure that Professor Jackson was with Daniel in his office talking about artifacts. From long experience he knew that it gave him at least two, three hours of uninterrupted time. 

Mr. O’Neill let him in, offered him a seat and Jack gave him the bottle. 

“Nice,” O’Neill said appreciatively. “For what reason?” He indicated the bottle with a little frown. 

“No reason. I only wanted to talk to the man who looks like me. It’s the first time a meet a doppelganger of mine that isn’t a robot.” 

“Oh, the annoying Harlan and his androids? We met him, too. And you’re right; you’re also my first ‘real’ doppelganger.” O’Neill smiled and poured them two glasses of whiskey. “By the way, our guest quarters look better.” He looked around him. “Why don’t you paint your walls in a friendly yellow?” 

“What? We aren’t the Ritz.” It had never crossed Jack’s mind that the grey walls didn’t look very inviting in the guest quarters. But now, with a closer look, perhaps O’Neill was right, but he wouldn’t tell him that. “Yellow is for interior decorators,” Jack mumbled. 

O’Neill smiled again, and Jack found him a bit too easy going. How could he impress a snake head with that smile? Then Jack remembered that Major Carter was the military person in the team and O’Neill only an engineer. Jack raised his glass. “To us.” 

“To us.” 

Both took a sip, and another sip, and sloshed the liquid around in the tumbler until Jack admitted to himself that he was procrastinating. He interrupted the silence. “For crying out loud, I came here to ask you a few questions.” 

O’Neill looked up. “About me not being in the military?” 

“Y_-es_?” Jack said hesitantly because that really had been his first question. “You’re a mind reader?” 

“I’m you.” O’Neill shrugged his shoulders. “At least to a certain extent. But to answer your question, it never crossed my mind to join the military. When and why did you decide on doing it?” 

“You never stole Mr. Brightenors old crop duster and got caught? That’s when my parents - and our furious neighbor - decided that I would benefit from the discipline of an Air Force education, and we agreed on me joining the Academy. And I loved it.” 

“I stole the crop duster, too. But I crashed it during landing because of a sudden thunderstorm. Everyone was so relieved that I made it out alive with some broken ribs, a broken leg and a heavy concussion that they only made me help Mr. Brightenors to repair the small plane. I learned so much about machines. And I loved it.” 

Jack snorted. “Fate in the form of a thunderstorm.” 

“Yeah.” 

In the next hour they found out that they both had married Sara. But because there had been no weapon in the house, Charlie was still alive and living with his mother in Baltimore. The O’Neills had divorced when Charlie was five years old. Sara could no longer cope with the long hours O’Neill spent in the SGC and the secrecy that surrounded his job. She now was happily married to a teacher, and O’Neill saw his son once a month. 

Jack felt an acute pang of deep sadness and longing. But before he could loose himself in this feeling, O’Neill asked him about his parents and other family. Jack learned that Professor Jackson had never been married to Sha’re, and had never spent a whole year on Abydos. They talked a bit about Catherine Langford and both Stargate Centers and tried to find the differences between military and civilian leadership and the repercussions it had on the program. They compared personnel and missions, and there were lots of similarities but of course also persons who had never made it to the Cheyenne Mountain. They had a discussion about what it meant to be a colonel or an engineer within the program. 

When Jack refilled their glasses, O’Neill said, “You want to ask about Daniel but don’t dare, right?” 

“What’s to dare?” Jack asked flippantly. “He’s your husband and that’s it. Here…”

“Perhaps the fact that you feel attracted to the man?” O’Neill interrupted him with a smile. 

“I’m in the Air Force!” Jack protested. “We have a DADT policy, and…” 

“So do we. But fortunately, Daniel and I are civilians.” He toasted Jack with his glass and continued, “But apart from this whole ‘it isn’t allowed’-attitude, I’m sure that you feel more for him than you’ve ever felt for another man.” 

Jack squared his shoulders. “No, I don’t. He’s my friend, and of course we spend time together because when working in a high-clearance facility, you don’t have so many possibilities to socialize. I admit, he’s witty and funny, but he’s also a real pain in the mikta and my co-worker,” Jack said with more conviction than he felt. It was an automated response whenever someone hinted at their special relationship. 

Usually it worked, but O’Neill had a clear advantage which he used immediately. “Tell me truthfully that you never checked out his ass when he bent over to do some … brushing with his sable-hair brush. Or that you don’t love to hold him in your arms him when someone disappointed him deeply or, I don’t know … stole his favorite cuneiform tablet.” 

Jack rolled his eyes in a mock serious way. “Nobody steals Daniel’s cuneiform tablet and lives to boast about it.” 

“True, but not answering my question. You’ve never wanted to kiss those plump lips after Daniel wetted them with his tongue? Never wanted to glide with your fingers through his hair especially when he was wearing it still longer? You...” 

Jack interrupted him. “What are you? A writer of harlequin novels?” He gave his alter ego a mocking glare. He had very early very successfully convinced himself that he wasn’t allowed to look at Daniel in anything but a professional way. And now this copy of him thought it was funny to torture him with those hidden wishes. Jack gritted his teeth. 

“I’m tempting you,” O’Neill laughed, not in the least intimated by Jack’s sarcastic tone.

“Tempting me?” Jack was quite sure that the inner walls he had erected were strong enough to hold against any form of temptation, especially in the form of cheesy prose. “Good luck.” 

It seemed that O’Neill, like Jack, couldn’t resist a challenge when presented with one, because he dropped his voice a bit and said, “Without divulging too many details, I can assure you that loving Daniel, taking him to bed, is worth every risk. Imagine his whole attention focused on you instead on a long dead langue. Imagine his long fingers caressing your body and committing every single detail to his massive brain. And when you shudder, when you only twitch, he recalls this sensitive spot and licks over it with his tongue. Nibbles on it with his lips, and when he thinks it’s one of your erogenous zones he might even let you feel a hint of teeth. Not much, never too much, but so much that your world starts getting fuzzy around the edges. Imagine his hand gliding in your shorts, your d…” 

“Stop it!” Jack jumped from the chair and started pacing. The images were going to his head. He felt hot, and insecure, and totally turned on at the same time. “This… this is no way to speak about your Daniel!” Attack was sometimes the best defense. 

O’Neill snickered. “I’m not talking about my Daniel. But yours.” He gave Jack a triumphant smile, and Jack felt a moment of regret for all those who had been at the other end of this look. Suddenly he could understand the impulse of some Goa’uld to hit him when presented with this gloating face. 

Jack counted mentally to three to withstand the impulse. When he was sure he wouldn’t hit O’Neill he said, “Two things: first, I’m convinced ‘my’ Daniel isn’t interested in me, he was married after all, and second, I’m also imagining having an affair with Uma Thurman or Mary Steenburgen. That’s what people do, but it means nothing. I can distinguish between imagination and reality.” 

“Let me assure you, there is a difference between Uma and Daniel, and you know it. Daniel is a real possibility as our reality clearly demonstrates.” Suddenly O’Neill sounded more serious. “But sometimes it takes a near death experience to see what is right in front of you.” 

Against better judgment, because he really didn’t want to know more about O’Neill’s big gay love affair, he asked, “When was that?” 

“When he had a car accident on his way to the Mountain. We had already worked together for two years, but only when I thought I had lost him I realized what he meant to me.” He grinned mischievously, “That night we ended up in my bed. Shall I tell you more about it?” 

“Ahck.” Jack held up his hands in a defense. “I think I better go and leave you to your fond memories.” He got out of the chair. 

O’Neill thanked him for the whiskey, and then it was Jack whose memories of Daniel in near-death situations pestered him the whole afternoon.

\------------------------------------------------------

Three days later there still hadn’t been a breakthrough in using the Stargate to send the four visitors home. But the two Carters had come up with the idea to use the Quantum Mirror. Heavily guarded, it had been transferred from Area 51 to the Mountain. There was now one team working on a solution involving the Stargate and another one on finding the right reality behind the Quantum Mirror.

Switching through the different realities was tiring work, even if in most cases it was already possible to say after a few seconds that the reality behind the mirror wasn’t the reality they were looking for. Too many Goa’uld infested worlds, dusty cellars or attics full of junk, and one mirror was even in a glass cubicle in something that looked like a museum. 

Jack wasn’t too unhappy when his ‘shift’ was over and he was free to go the mess hall. He stocked up on cheesecake and apple pie and started eating. A few minutes later Professor Jackson stormed in and put a piece of cake and a mug of coffee on his tray. When he saw Jack, his eyes lit up and he advanced to Jack’s table. 

“Colonel, may I ask you a favor?” 

“As long as it doesn’t involve me and that damn mirror,” Jack answered and picked the last crumbs from his plate with his wetted forefinger. 

“No.” Professor Jackson grinned. “No mirror. But may I ask you to bring this tray to our room? I promised to Jack but I should really be in the gate room again, and you… “ 

“Okay, pass it over, I’ll do it.” He didn’t really have anywhere to go and the lawn in his front yard that was waiting to be mowed could easily wait a few minutes longer. 

“Thank you.” The professor beamed at him and disappeared. 

Jack finished his coffee, took the tray and went to Jackson-O’Neill’s room. 

When nobody answered his knocking, he opened the door and poked his head around it. 

“Room service! Cake for Mister O’Neill!” 

No answer. He entered the room. “Huh, nobody here.” Jack checked the bathroom, but it was also empty. 

He put the tray on the desk and wanted to leave, when his look fell on a handwritten note with his, Daniel’s, Carter’s and Teal’c’s name on it. O’Neill had made a list about the things that were similar and different in the two universes. But before Jack had time to see what O’Neill had written about him, someone behind him cleared his throat. 

“Mr. O’Neill?” 

Jack turned around and saw Professor Jackson, no, that was Daniel, or at least it was the person wearing Daniel’s glasses so he assumed it was ‘his’ Daniel. It was difficult to tell, because their visitors had borrowed clothes from them, but usually ‘his’ Daniel didn’t wear a checkered flannel shirt to work. 

He wanted to correct the name, but Daniel continued, “I… I wanted to ask a very weird and perhaps also very inappropriate question, but Daniel, I mean the other Daniel, assured me that it was okay with him, and he thought that it might be also okay with you, so…” Daniel hesitated and nibbled on his lower lip, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

A hot shot of desire raced through Jack’s body, and he cursed O’Neill for bringing it to his attention that this was a very erotic thing to do. In the same second he felt not only curious but also a bit jealous, because what could Daniel possibly want from O’Neill? ‘Weird’ and ‘inappropriate’, and the professor had sanctioned it nevertheless? So before really thinking through what he was doing, Jack said, “Yeah? What is it?” 

“I…” Daniel made a few steps towards Jack but stopped at slightly more than arm-length. He took a deep breath. “I think I have to reach back a bit. It’s been for years now, that I’ve been in love with Jack. But of course there’s DADT, the fraternization rules, and last but not least he thinks that I’m not interested in men because I once was married to Sha’re. But he’s wrong. Totally wrong. I loved her and felt guilty after her death, but that doesn’t mean that life doesn’t go on.” 

Daniel was speaking animatedly, waving around with his hands, nodding and shaking his head. 

For one, two seconds Jack’s mind was blank. He heard the words, but they didn’t really register. Only when Daniel continued talking they were slowly making sense. _Daniel was in love with him? In love? With him? For years? _Wow! That… that…

Daniel looked everywhere but directly at Jack. “I know that I’ll never tell him anything about my feelings, although I believe – at least in certain moments – that he feels perhaps more for me than he lets on.” Now Daniel looked Jack in the eyes. “But I will not endanger his career. Or risk our friendship. And that’s where you enter the game, so to speak.” 

“Me?” croaked Jack who still felt very overwhelmed and confused by this new information. 

“Yes. I talked with your Daniel a lot about how you met, how wonderful it is to be married to you, how … amazing it is.” Daniel smiled a sad, little smile full of longing. 

“And?” Jack prompted who couldn’t imagine where Daniel was going with this. Surely, he didn’t want them to leave the Stargate program, marry and what – live happily ever after? 

“Well, we were joking around a bit, fantasizing and… you really can tell me ‘no’ if you feel uncomfortable with it, I’ll not be hurt or mad or anything. Perhaps a little bit disappointed but that’s it. No harm, no foul.” 

Jack suddenly had the shocking idea that Daniel wanted to have sex with him. He nearly choked on his spit but then he told himself that this was Daniel, and he couldn’t see him lower his own moral standards to sleep with someone who was happily married. But on the other hand… A picture of a naked, sweaty Daniel floated through his mind. Stop!! He had to stop this immediately! It was already embarrassing enough, and he should immediately put an end to it. Perhaps pretend to be O’Neill and let Daniel down gently. Yes, then they both could save their face. No harm, no foul, as Daniel had put it so appropriately. 

“Daniel…” 

“Hear me out. Give me one more second. Please.” Daniel put a hand on his chest and continued, “I want a kiss. One kiss. That’s all. And your Daniel assured me that he’s fine with it. I know that you’re not him, but… Since we came up with this idea, I can’t stop thinking about it. You’re the closest that I’ll ever have to ‘my’ Jack. Perhaps with one kiss I can get it, him, out of my system. If not, at least I know what it feels like. Please?” 

Jack’s mind was in a whirlwind. “Listen…” A kiss. What a crazy idea. What a tempting idea. The prospect of kissing Daniel, feeling his lips, was the only thought that made it to the forefront of Jack’s mind and prevented him from thinking logically, from taking some sort action. 

Daniel closed the missing inches, put his hand on Jack’s cheek and said, “Say no, if you don’t want it.” 

The problem was Jack wanted it. Daniel’s closeness excited him, and the temptation to do it without compromising their working relationship and friendship was enormous. He could see why Daniel had come to O’Neill with this proposition. He debated with himself whether to continue the charade or not. What would be better for both of them? 

He felt Daniel’s lips only millimeters away from his skin and Daniel whispered, “I mean we aren’t in a Victorian novel,” Daniel kissed the corner of his mouth. “And it’s only a kiss.” 

What a very Daniel thing to say. Jack smiled and Daniel obviously took this as the invitation it wasn’t meant to be – or was it? – and pressed his lips onto Jack’s lips. 

Jack’s pulsed rocketed from zero, no fifty to hundred in a new personal best time. He let out a little groan and Daniel took advantage of his open mouth to push his tongue into Jack’s mouth. Jack groaned once more and started pushing against Daniel’s tongue, sucking on it, inviting it in and playing with it. This small contact made his whole body tingle, and a deep yearning started at the back of his neck, traveled down his spine and seemed to engulf his whole body. This was it. This felt so right. Oh my god, he was so damned, because he couldn’t see himself abstain from it in the future. 

But he would have to do it. In a few minutes. Not immediately. He put his hands on Daniel’s waist and pulled him closer. There were friendly kisses and mind-melting kisses, and he planned on taking full advantage of the only chance to kiss Daniel he would get and make Daniel’s mind meld. It seemed Daniel had the same idea of ‘seize the day’ because the next thing Jack felt was Daniel’s leg between his legs, and a very warm, very excited Daniel was pressing his whole body against his. 

That was clearly Daniel’s erection he felt against his hips, and for a fleeting second Jack thought about ending it here, because how Daniel’s dick felt against his body was really a thing which he shouldn’t know. But Daniel’s scent, his warmness, the absolute delicious little noises he made, were too much for Jack’s resolution. 

He shut down the last two brain cells that were still functioning and gave himself over to the overwhelming sensations. Grinding against Daniel’s hardness, his fingers finding naked skin on Daniel’s stomach, hungrily soaking in the needy noises, he let himself fall into the warmth and desire and lust of the moment, devouring Daniel’s mouth, caressing him and feeling Daniel’s hands on him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I… well, I think I’ll come back later.” 

It took Jack a moment to realize that it wasn’t Daniel speaking, but someone with his own voice. Reluctantly he let go of Daniel’s mouth and looked at the intruder. Of course it was O’Neill, because this was his room. And this awareness run light a lightning bolt through his whole body. Shit, he was so damned. There was such an embarrassing explanation in his very near future waiting for him. He steeled himself against Daniel’s accusation. 

Obviously, his usually so quick-minded archaeologist had some difficulties to gather his intellectual faculties together. He blinked a few times, adjusted his glasses, looked from Jack to O’Neill and then spit out, “You!” Daniel took a quick step away from Jack. “You traitor!”

“Oh, come on. It was your idea to kiss me, him, whatever. You got what you came here for.” Okay, that hadn’t been the most diplomatic answer Jack had to admit to himself. 

“You deceived me!” Daniel crossed his arms in front of him and shot a murderous look at Jack. “You took advantage of…” 

Wow! That wasn’t fair. All he had done was playing along. It had been Daniel who had added another layer to a harmless kiss. No need to be so overly dramatic. And so Jack shot back, “Stop behaving like in a Victorian novel! You’re not … Mr. Darcy.” That was the first name from that boring movie that Teal’c had made them watch that popped into his head. 

“He’s not Victorian,” Daniel corrected automatically. “Jane Austen is a Regency writer.” He stared challengingly at Jack and Jack stared back. 

Someone harrumphed in the background and Daniel turned around, then slowly back to Jack. The second where everything was in the balance seemed to stretch endlessly. Jack really hoped that this wasn’t a deep blow to their friendship. But to his great relief, he saw the first signs of a smile on Daniel’s face appear. Daniel’s look got softer, the strong lines on his front disappeared and he said with a self-deprecating smirk, “We are idiots, aren’t we?” 

“We are,” Jack admitted, very relieved that Daniel was able to see the comical side to their fight. After all, nothing had a happened. A little kiss, nothing more. 

But Daniel being Daniel that wasn’t the end of it. Daniel cupped once again Jack’s cheek and said, “We’ll talk about it when the doppelganger situation is solved.” 

Jack wanted to protest, pull out all the old arguments why this wasn’t a good idea, but then Daniel’s thumb caressed his cheekbone, and a nearly painful craving for more shot through is body. They would find a way, he was very determined and so seemed Daniel. “Yeah, we will.” 

“Uhm… that’s why I’m here,” O’Neill interrupted their moment. “It seems that we finally found ‘our’ reality. There are some more tests to be made, but it looks very promising.” 

“That is great.” Daniel nodded.

“Perfect.” Jack’s hand glided over Daniel’s arm, and then he took a step towards O’Neill. “Let’s go and see.” 

“One question before we go.” Daniel turned to O’Neill. “How did you know, we were here?” He gave him a scrutinizing look. 

O’Neill’s face broke into a broad smile. “Because Daniel sent you both here, didn’t he?” 

“He sent me,” Daniel acknowledged. 

“It was a set-up?” Jack asked indignantly when he was sure his voice wasn’t squeaking. 

“We both knew what you were feeling for the other so we thought it would be a good idea to make you see that, too. It was overdue, believe me.” O’Neill grinned from ear to ear and made an inviting hand sign to follow him out of the room. 

Jack asked himself if he was also so annoying. But he followed his doppelganger nevertheless. The quicker they were gone, the sooner he could have his ‘talk’ with Daniel.

\-------------THE END--------------

@Antares, July 2019 


End file.
